


Safest In Your Arms

by Hyuckleberries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All other ships are just implied, Attempts at humour, Hyuck is scared, Its creepy but cute, M/M, Mark and Jeno are angry, Mark is scary, Markhyuck centric, Markhyuck have a thing for staring at each other while they sleep, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor hyuck, Slight Violence, The first two chapters is just that, idk - Freeform, kind of, markhyuck, sorry - Freeform, this whole thing's a mess, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckleberries/pseuds/Hyuckleberries
Summary: "It took them about five minutes to reach the alley.One minute to find Donghyuck, legs against his chest, shirt half unbuttoned, hands clutching onto his hair, rocking back and forth mumbling "please stop" to himself.And about two seconds for Mark, putting two and two together, heart wrenched out of his body at the sight of his best friend, to start kicking every inch of the lump that was the man in front of him as he regained consciousness."OrrrrHyuck gets into danger and Mark goes to rescue him.. kind of..Idk just read to find out (the whole thing's a mess tho lmao help)





	1. Midnight Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm back with another cringey fanfic... hope you enjoy <3  
> (Also, I have no idea what so ever on how to use html so bare with me)

A single Lee Donghyuck sat in the corner of his bed, fidgeting with the edge of his bedspread, he was confused, empty and longing for a certain someone. Unfortunately for him, that certain someone happened to be his best friend of over 6 years, which made him feel all the more confused. Hyuck and Mark had been joint at the hip since they were like 12, to call them close was an understatement.  
Donghyuck didn't really know why or how or when he developed feelings for the older boy. Perhaps it was the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke of the things he loved, or maybe the way his nose scrunched up every time he laughed, maybe it was the way he mixed cute little English phrases while speaking Korean and not even realising it, maybe it was the way he comforted the other members when they were sad, maybe it was the way he always looked so soft and kind and gentle and was so completely naive and pure, or, maybe it was the way he sucked so much at cooking that he was actually told never to step into the kitchen.. ever... (hyuck smiled to himself as he remembered a very furious Taeyong chasing a very embarrassed Mark out of his kitchen with a spatula after he had successfully managed to burn 3 entire frying pans.. now that he thought of it, to this day he still didn't even know what Mark was trying to do) There were so many little things that he noticed. So many cute little things that Donghyuck fell in love with and Mark was oblivious as hell. So many things that made Hyuck want Mark. Oh god did he want- no.. NEED Mark and the fact that he didn't think he would ever be able to tell the older boy his feelings made him shatter inside with misery, pain, and mental turmoil.  
He turned to look at the sleeping figure in the bed right next to his. He was so close to him yet so far away. His heart was aching to get close to him, to be with him, to sleep next to him, to cuddle with him, to feel his warmth against his body.  
He wished with all his heart he could just embrace the sleeping figure and smother him with kisses. "No hyuck. You can't do that. What if he wakes up." The voice in his mind was right. Mark would probably get a heartattack if he was woken up by the younger boys kisses. Not to mention he would definitely want to switch roommates as well. No. He couldn't do that. He gazed at Marks sleeping face a while longer, (he did it when ever he couldn't fall asleep) "God damn Mark why are you so cute." He couldn't help staring. He was mesmerised. He was whipped for Mark Lee and he could do nothing about it.  
Mental. Turmoil.  
He couldn't help himself. Before he knew it, he was getting off his bed and inching his way to Mark. He needed to be closer to him, even if the latter was not awake.  
"You are such. a. creep. What if he wakes up??"  
"He won't"  
"How. do. you. know. thattt?????"  
"BECAUSE he is in a very deep sleep!"  
"He could still wake up"  
"shut up"  
And with that his arguing mind voices died down and he just took in the breathtaking sight before him. The dim light flowing through the window almost made it seem as though Mark was glowing.  
He wanted to kiss him. Oh gosh how he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how much he meant to him, and that he needed Mark by his side. It took every ounce of will power he possessed in his body to not do it.  
Afraid of waking the boy up, he regretfully went back to his own bed and lay there for what seemed like an eternity thinking about Mark before finally falling into a deep sleep. And even unconscious, he still thought about Mark. Yep. He was whipped for Mark Lee and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Little did he know, Mark felt the exact same way


	2. Morning feels

Mark liked to wake up early. He didn't know why. He was usually the first person to wake up and after doing so he would mindlessly roam around the dorms, practice guitar, or try to compose a few raps. However, he recently found himself shamelessly staring at the sleeping Donghyuck for atleast half an hour before he realised he was being a creep and walked away.   
He didn't know why he did it. He really didn't. But even so he still did it every day. And had been doing it for the past 3 months.   
He couldn't help himself. Hyuck just looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep ("so much different to the devilish look and manner the boy had when he was awake" he thought) as though he didn't have a care in the world. And the sun rays emitted from the curtain-less windows, making Hyuck literally glow, was certainly not helping. The nickname Haechan certainly did it's owner justice. Hyuck was Marks sunshine. "If only he knew.." Mark thought to him self. If only he knew how much he meant to me. If only he knew how much I needed him. If only he knew how much I care for him. If only.. if only he knew how much I love him.   
Mark bit his lips, biting back the urge to wake the sleeping fake maknae with a kiss. He couldn't do that. He wanted to. Badly. But he couldn't. He was sure it would end up badly. Either with Haechan punching him in the nose, or with it destroying their friendship. Or worse, both.   
Mark couldn't risk that. He couldn't lose Donghyuck. He couldn't lose his "Full Sun".   
To Mark, Haechan was full of life, bubblyness, and good nature. He was so loving and caring to everyone. Even though he could be the devil in disguise and a real pain in the ass sometimes, everyone loved him and he was a great source of comfort and entertainment. He was their mood maker after all. So it wasn't hard to see why Mark was so deeply in love with him. Even so, Mark was still confused. He was oblivious to his own feelings. Sort of. He didn't know what kind of affection he felt towards the younger male.   
"Maybe it's platonic? I mean.. we literally grew up together.."   
"Yeah. Coz wanting to kiss his beautiful smile is platonic."   
"Beautiful smile...."   
"He really does look radiant"   
"God damn he's so freaking beautiful"  
"Creep"   
Mark wished the voices in his head would stop and go away... it didn't.   
Eyes shining with admiration for the specimen in front of him, Mark couldn't help but realise how much he actually cared for this little bean. He couldn't imagine his life without him, nor did he ever want to.   
He needed Donghyuck by his side. He wanted to be the cause of his happiness.   
Mark moved closer to Hyuck, heart beating out of his chest, he tucked a few strands of red-ish brown fluffy hair behind the sleeping boys ears and smiled, nose scrunches and everything. He really adored Lee Donghyuck. Mark wished he could tell him. He wished with all his heart that he could tell him. Mark wished he could tell the younger boy how much he means to him, how much joy it brings him to see the boy smile and laugh, how his playful teasing and silly banter lights up his life, how.. how he feels safe when the younger comforts him by embracing him in warm hugs, how he wishes those hugs would last longer, how he wishes they could be something more.  
With those thoughts still occupying his mind, Mark turned around reluctantly before he did anything regretful and slowly left the room. He was aslo afraid that Hyuck would wake up at any moment and get freaked out at being watched. Which would be reasonable.   
But oh, if only. If only he knew how much he longed to be engulfed in the sleeping boys warmth. If only he knew how much he needed him. If only he knew how much of an impact any little thing he did, had on his heart. If only he knew how much Mark longed for the sleeping boy to be his.   
If only he knew.


	3. Hours Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy sooo this chapter isn't Markhyuck centric, it's just an excuse for me to write in all 18 of my babies and their ships hsusns told you this was a mess

At around 9.30, everyone was awake and dressed. They had a practice session for Black on Black at 10 and Taeyong, being the responsible mother that he was, made sure every one of his children were awake and well fed.   
As usual, the breakfast table was as noisy as ever. Hands reaching out from all over the place, members yelling from across the table to each other, playful banter and laughter erupting as the 18 boys sit down to have their meal, it truly feels as though they were family now, and nothing could break them apart.   
After they completed their session, they were allowed free time, a few hours of rest before they were made to practice again. Most of the older members went out to cafés or to watch a movie and Taeyong and Doyoung, being the caring older brothers that they were, decided to take the Dreamies (and a very obstinate Lucas) to a game zone that, apparently, they had been "dying" to go to.   
Needles to say, it was a complete mess.   
With Chenle omitting very high pitched dolphin noises every two minutes, Jisung insisting he had to try out every single game before they left, Mark nearly breaking one of the game consoles, Lucas shamelessly flirting with almost everything in sight (he actually had Taeyong drag him away from a very scared staff member atleast thrice and he was not happy about it) and the 00 line running all over the place at the speed of light as though they were twelve, the two worn out hyungs decided that never again would they babysit the boys. Ever.  
It was an amusing set that returned to the practice room that evening. The DoTae hyungs fatigued and throat sore, from what seemed like endless yelling at the 8 bright eyed rosy cheeked boys now walking in front of them. As the said boys, were chattering away to each other nineteen to the dozen about, what any outsider listening in, would believe to be utter gibberish, words rapidly flowing out in a very loud, excited, overlapping string, the hyungs inside only being able to catch words like "Fun" .. "Ohmygod" .. "I nearly died" .. "*enter dolphin laugh here*" .. it was a wonder they could even understand what each other was saying, the olders certainly couldn't, and to be honest, they didn't even try. Instead, they only watched their dongseangs with amusement and laughed at the sorry dishevelled pair trailing behind.   
"We told you not to do it" came johnny, mid laugh, as the two sat down. Taeyong, who had curled himself in Jaehyun's lap, threw a pillow at the smirking Johnny mumbling what was supposed to be a threatening, "Shut up, or I'll step on you", but only made him laugh harder.   
"This is all YOUR fault yongs. I told you not to drag me along with you just because you had a soft spot for the kids. I've taken them out before, it was just as painful this time as the last. And that was 4 fricking years ago" He finished with a groan and looked at Taeil, expecting a sympathetic cuddle. Giving his biggest puppy dog eyes, he got it. "You would think they'd have grown out of being little terrors by now" Said Taeil, smiling into Doyoungs hair.   
"Sadly they're not" Doyoungs voice was muffled in Taeil's oversized sweater.   
"Not even in the slightest" came Taeyongs pain filled voice from across the room where he was being petted by Jaehyun who, although sympathetic, was visibly fighting against bursting into laughter.   
"We're standing right here you know" said Donghyuck with a mock scandalised expression, before lumping himself next to Mark, throwing his legs over the boy and poking his business into whatever Mark was doing on his phone, which earned him a glare but nothing else as he slightly tilted his phone in Hyuck's direction. He was already used to this by now.   
"And your point is?"   
"His point, dearest Eleven hyung, is that we're not as bad as our Tom and Jerry hyungs over there are describing us to be." Chenle decided to enter the conversation after sprawling himself haphazardly on the floor, brining Jisung down with him (because of course pulling two chairs is too much work for the little blonde.)   
"First of all, my name is Ten. Second of all, I've literally seen you attacking Jisung. For absolutely no reason. Like right now"  
"It's called love, Nine hyung."  
"Little gremlin"   
"See, you love me"   
"I agree with Twelve hyung. You actually are pretty vicious"  
(Ten let out an exasperated sigh and mumbled something that sounded like "incompetent brats" before deciding to just ignore the attacks on his name.)  
Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin had materialised out of thin air, lumping them selves on to one sofa, looking uncomfortable yet satisfied, squashed limbs all over the place, as they too decided to join the conversation.  
"You're one to talk."   
"Shut up or I'll choke you."   
"Don't you always?"   
And in a split second Jeno and Jaemin were on the floor and Chenle was put into a choke hold with a half scared half dying-with-laughter Jisung trying to pry the skinny but strong boy off him.   
"See what you do Thirteen? You cause the children to start fighting!"   
"Not you too Yuta hyung!!" Ten's tiny figure looked infuriated. It was actually kinda cute. "Why am I the only one suddenly being attacked?" He groaned into Johnny's shirt. The aforementioned was trying (and failing) not to laugh as his tiny boyfriend went off on a rant about respect, while his "attacker", barely even trying to conceal his laughter, was now clinging onto the nearest thing (which, of course, happened to be Winwin) to stop himself from falling off his seat with laughter. The sight of a frazzled Winwin gripping onto his chair, for all his life's worth, in order to keep them both from falling down, was enough to set everyone else in fit of giggles and soon enough, the practice room had become an entire pandemonium of laughter.   
After what seemed like an endless cycle of mirth, their laughter (finally) ceased after their manager, curios as he was, as to why on earth he had eighteen howling boys clinging onto each other in his studio, gave them the news that they had to start practice again (to which a very loud, united groan was instantly provided).


	4. "Be Safe"

Halfway through practice, Donghyuck announced that he wasn't feeling very well and asked permission to leave early. Whether he really wasn't feeling well or whether he just wanted to skip rehearsals being the lazy oaf that he was, the rest of the members didn't know, they didn't mind though as there was only an hour of practice left anyways. So they let the boy go, after making sure he was alright going by himself "Yes I can go by my self I'm not a baby Kun hyung" he whined (Kun's eye brow shot up as if to say, "do you really think I believe that?")   
"I'm not going to die."   
"Just making sure you're safe Hyuckie"   
a clicking noise of exasperation was made by the boy as he saw Jungwoo approaching as well, making him promise to go straight to the dorms anyways as it was getting late.  
He loved his Hyungs, he really did, but sometimes they tended to be a little over protective. Okay, a LOT over protective. They couldn't help it though, he was their fake maknae and they loved babying him, they loved babying all the dreamies for that matter, no matter how hard they protested. And boy did they protest.   
On his way out he was stopped by Mark. "And what can I do for you today sir?" Hyuck asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone, though his eyes flashed a quick sparkle, which he hoped the older boy missed.   
"Just. Be careful will you? It's getting dark out and there's creepy people around these areas and-" He was stopped mid sentence as Hyuck had shushed him, finger pressed against his lip. He retracted immediately, wishing he hadn't done that as he felt his cheeks burning crimson.   
"You talk a lot" He managed to brush off his deepening blush  
"Hyuck"   
"I'll be finnnee hyung! It's literally just a few streets away."  
"Yes I know but-"  
"Listen. If anything happens, which I highly doubt, I'll text you immediately okay?"   
"Keep me on speed dial"   
"Ohmygod I've literally walked alone all over the place like a million-"   
"I said keep me on speed dial Lee Donghyuck!! Besides, you've never walked home alone this late before" Mark argued. He had a point.   
Sighing, Hyuck fumbled with his phone for a second before adding the contact "Long Ass Ride" to his speed dial list.   
Yes Mark looked like he wanted an explanation on the contact name.   
No Donghyuck wasn't gonna give him one.   
"Can I please go now? I really wanna go take a shower and you really need to go finish practice with the others, they've been calling you for the past 5 minutes you know."   
"I know" He said with a sheepish grin before turning around. He stopped, turned towards Hyuck once more, opening his mouth slightly, seemingly on the verge of saying something, before deciding against it as he shut it and turned around again. Hyuck raised an eyebrow at the boys back before he too turned around to walk out.   
"Don't die" the older of the two shouted.  
"I'll try my best" came Hyuck's reply. Mark walked back with a grin on his face. Although, he was still feeling slightly uneasy at letting his best friend walk alone. There was something telling him to go back and either walk Hyuck home or force him to stay in the studio till they were done. He decided against it though, repeating the words, "He'll be fine" over and over to himself, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind, where it lingered for nearly all of the remaining of practice nonetheless.   
Nearly all.   
Practice got interrupted for the second time that day by the ringtone Mark had set especially for Donghyuck.   
"H-hyung?" The voice on the other side of the line was as shaky as Mark's hand and he felt his stomach twist. He knew he shouldn't have let the boy go home alone.


	5. The Walk Home

He grinned stupidly to himself as he left the studio,  
"Mark had been so worried about me" he could have almost screamed with joy. (He nearly did)  
"The others were worried about you too though?"  
"Yes but Mark seemed extra worried and even made me put him in my speed dial list!"  
"Mark's a caring guy, he's probably done that with Lele and Jisung too"  
"Would you just let me have my moment?"  
"*our"  
"Exactly."  
The arguing voices in his mind were now a frequent thing and would not leave him alone.  
A slight skip in his step, mind occupied with thoughts of Mark, completely oblivious to everything around him, he made his way, feet now on auto pilot (as he didn't feel the need to concentrate on where he was going, since he knew the way home like the back of his palm.)  
Had he not been oblivious of his surroundings, he would have noticed the eerie glow of dark blue now completely obliterating the slowly vanishing sea of red and orange.  
He would have noticed the emptying streets with the only noise being slight rustling of fading autumn leaves and faint beeping cars as their occupants returned home after a full day of work.  
He would have noticed the increasing chill caressing his body, as he subconsciously drew his jacket tighter, trying to block out the sudden coldness he was enveloped in.  
Most importantly, he would have noticed the soft careful footsteps behind him, growing louder and closer with each step he took.  
He was wrenched out of his world of thoughts by a loud thudding behind him.  
Whipping out his phone a little too late, he felt a large, cold palm snaking around his wrist, forcing him to drop it and let out a high pitched yelp, which was immediately muffled by the strangers free hand. "Let's go somewhere more private hmm gorgeous?" A hoarse drunken voice slurred into his ears before he felt himself being forcefully dragged down a sketchy looking alley, half a block away from the members home. He tried kicking out at the man to get himself free, as he remembered the voice of Taeyong warning them about said alley, making them promise they would never ever step foot in it, rung in his mind. Looking around, he understood why. Greasy, rundown walls (with things Donghyuck would rather not have read scribbled on in untidy letters), litter filled, empty road, in which rats and cockroaches seemed to be inhabitants, a lonely rundown shack with battered windows and peeling paint, at the end of it. Sandwiched between two large buildings, had Hyuck not been warned about this place, he wouldn't have known it was there.  
He felt himself being pushed against the grimy wall, wrist still in a tight hold, as breath wreaking with alcohol enclosed the cornered, very much frightened, boy. "Please. Let me go" His voice came in shaky frightened whispers, as he felt the man's hands touch his skin. "And why would I do that when you're such a pretty little thing?" Came the man's hoarse voice as he groped Donghyuck's thighs. He kicked out at the man as he felt his hands cradling his hips as he grinded against him, before caressing his thigh, threatening to go further up. "We're a fiesty one aren't we?" The man chuckled as he tightened the grip on his wrist, freeing his thigh as he tried to unbutton the struggling boys shirt. Donghyuck felt hot tears streaming down his face, as he wished he could disappear, wished he could vanish into oblivion, wished for death. Anything seemed better than what he was going through right now. He wished he had been fast enough to call Mark.  
Tears still running down his face, he opened his eyes, a flash of courage sparking into him as he thought about the older boy back at the studio.  
With what strength he could muster, Donghyuck pushed at the man with all his might, being able to successfully pry the disgusting pedophile off him, he grabbed onto the first thing that caught his eye, which, thankfully, was a metal pole, and swung at the man trying to grope him from behind.  
With the first hit, he was able to knock the man unconscious.  
After which his legs seemed to stop working, all sense of courage leaving him as he slunk to ground, body shaking as he realised how dark it had gotten, he fumbled for his phone and called the first number on his list. Mark.  
Voice shaking as much as his body, unable to get proper sentences out of his mouth, he was still staring at the limp body in front of him when Mark picked up.  
"H-hyung?" His voice came out more shaky than he anticipated.  
"Donghyuck?? What happened? Are you okay??" Mark almost bellowed into the phone, making the boy wince. "Hyung.." His voice was shaking again, raspy as well this time. He felt the air around him thicken. His breathing becoming faster and louder, vision becoming blurry, heart beating out of his chest. He was alone, scared and unable able to string his words together, no matter how much prompting the boy on the end of the line tried.  
Mark looked worried from the moment he picked the phone up, and with each passing second he seemed to tense further, the watching crowd anxious as to why he looked the way he did, nervousness creeping up on the entire studio as they heard the boy's voice cracking as he tried to console the trembling boy on the other side of the line.  
"Scared.. footsteps behind.. scared.. touched.. scared... metal pole.. scared.. hit.. dead.. help.." loud breathing after every word Hyuck managed to spit out, words getting softer and harder to let out, he collapsed onto the cold ground.  
"Hyuck?" No answer "Hyuck???" The line was silent. "Donghyuck??" His voice went higher and was slightly shaking as well. Still no answer.  
He cut the line and looked up at the members. Tears brimming his eyes.  
"Guys.."  
In a split second Doyoung was whipping his phone out, tracking down Donghyuck's phone. He looked at Mark with a worried glance  
"he's.. he's in the alley"  
It didn't take him two seconds to figure out what "the alley" meant before rushing out of the doors, jacket forgotten, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin close behind him, the others still in the practice room, paralysed with fear at what might have happened to the boy.  
Chenle and Jisung, also being warned about the alley, started crying.  
"He'll be okay.. he's fine.. Mark and the others went to go find him. He'll be.. okay.." Taeyong's voice was shaky and unsure as he took the two youngests into his embrace. Jungwoo and Kun comforting Lucas as he too seemed on the verge of tears.  
No one seemed to be able to think clearly, and for a while all was silent, except for the sound of 13 heavily beating hearts, and muffled sniffs.


	6. What Happened Next

It took them about five minutes to reach the alley.   
One minute to find Donghyuck, legs against his chest, shirt half unbuttoned, hands clutching onto his hair, rocking back and forth mumbling "please stop" to himself.  
And about two seconds for Mark, putting two and two together, heart wrenched out of his body at the sight of his best friend, to start kicking every inch of the lump that was the man in front of him as he regained consciousness.   
Mark lost all sense of control that day.   
Seeing red, he pulled the man up by the scruff of his neck, and punched every bit that was within his reach.  
And even as his knuckles, coated in the man's blood, was still reaching out to hit the person who dared to touch his beloved Donghyuck, he cursed himself for allowing Hyuck to walk alone. He cursed himself for not going after him, for not being able to protect him.   
No one had ever seen Mark get this angry before. Never. Which is why, as Mark was (literally) beating the stuffing out of the man, all Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin could do, was idly stand by, cradling the shivering Donghyuck in their arms, too afraid to go closer in fear of getting caught in the backlash.   
It was only after Jeno realised Mark would probably be put in prison for murder if he continued, that he left Hyuck in the protective arms of Renjun and Jaemin in order to pull the older boy away.   
"Leave him Mark. You've done enough."   
"But-"   
"No. Just go be with Hyuck. I told Doyoung hyung what happened and he said he'd phone the police. They'll be here any moment now, just stop." His voice was barely a whisper  
"Okay."  
But for all he said. Even Jeno wasn't able to resist, kicking the crumpling man in front of him until he lost consciousness once again, before turning around to find Donghyuck being carried in Marks arms, eyes closed, head pressed against his chest. He seemed to have collapsed again.  
"I'll take him home" Mark's voice cracked as he fought hard to hold back his tears.   
"Can we help you?" It was an empty question, as Renjun already knew the answer.  
"No. I can take him alone, just, wait here for the other hyungs and make sure *that*" he gestured towards the man, (almost unrecognisable now thanks to the two boy's beatings), with his head, "doesn't get away."   
"Definitely." Jaemin thought it would be best to leave the two alone at the moment anyway.   
Mark carried the passed out Donghyuck all the way to the dorms, pressing him closer to his chest, making a pact with himself that never would he ever leave the boys side.

Once in their shared room, he laid Donghyuck on his bed, as gently as though the boy was a fragile doll that could break in two at the slightest touch. Sitting by his side, he took the younger boys freezing cold hands in his, brushing away strands of hair out of the boys eyes as he watched his slow heavy breathing, it took him all he had to not break down and start crying in his arms then and there.   
Feeling the dampness of Hyuck's clothes, he carefully removed them, replacing them with his own over sized sweats that he knew Donghyuck really loved wearing. Eyes tearing up again with rage at the man and at himself as he saw bruises in the shape of hand marks along his body as he changed him. He carefully covered the boy with a thick blanket and sat by his side, stroking his hair. They stayed that way for a long time and Mark had heard the others piling into the hall, whispering silently to each other, none of them came into their room though, which he was thankful for.   
After what seemed like hours, the whispering stopped, and one by one Mark heard them going to bed.  
He didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. All he knew, was that he wasn't going to leave Hyuck's side, incase he woke up, even if it meant staying up all night.


	7. Midnight Conversations

It was a little past midnight, when Donghyuck sat up with lightning speed, hand over his chest, breathing fast and heavy. The darkness of the room brought back the memories of the night, and he started rocking back and forth again, mumbling to himself once more with tears in his eyes, "Stop. Make it stop. Please stop."  
Mark, who was still by his side, tears threatening to fall, took Donghyuck into his arms, carding the boys hair, he pressed him against his chest.  
"Shh. You're okay now Hyuck. You're okay. I'm here now." He whispered into his ear, keeping the crying boy in his arms, gently caressing his back, with no distance what so ever between the two.  
The warmth of his body brought Hyuck back to where they were and he nuzzled his head against Marks chest, where he felt safe.  
"Mark hyung?" His voice was barely a whisper.  
"Yes, Hyuckie"  
"I was.. so scared"  
"I- I know" the tears threatening to fall all night finally fell.  
"I'm sorry for not listening-" He was cut off by Mark pulling him closer to his body. His tears were flowing freely now and he had no intention of stopping them.  
"No hyuck. It's me who should be sorry. I should have come after you, I should have stopped you. I.. I failed to protect the most important thing in my life. And you have no idea how horrible that makes me feel. I'm sorry you had to go through that and-"  
This time it was Mark's turn to get cut off. The younger boy had wiggled out of his grip and had turned to face him. He cupped his cheek, wiping the tears off his face as the same was done to him, face inches away, Hyuck spoke, "When I was being.. touched.. (he winced at the memory) the only thing I thought of, was how much better it would be if I just stopped existing. For a long time I just stood there, unable to defend myself, unable to do anything-"  
"And for that I'm so sorry Hyuck, you didn't deserve-"  
"No just let me finish. I felt helpless. Until.. (He took a deep breath) Until I thought of *you* Hyung. Just the bare memory of you, gave me the strength that I needed, to push that creep off me. Just the thought of you allowed me to gain confidence enough to free myself. And even now, just your presence, us being this close, makes me feel safe. Safer than I've felt in a long time. You give me confidence. You give me strength. You give me courage."  
Mark felt tears flow down his face again as a slight blush began to take over him.  
"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."  
He had to do it and he had to do it now. He knew that if he didn't tell Hyuck how he felt, he never would. So, sucking in his gut, trying to rid himself of the butterflies swarming in his stomach, he looked into the beautiful eyes that he loved so much.  
"Hyuck?" He croaked out. Voice barely audible  
"Yeah?" He asked, looking back into Marks eyes. Eyes that looked like home to him.  
"You might get creeped out after I tell you this but" - he closed his eyes and took a deep breath - "I love you. I really really love you. I've been in love with you for more than three months now. I didnt know how to tell you, I didn't *want* to tell you. But thinking back to what happened today.. I can't ever let that happen again. I can't lose you. I *won't* lose you. You are my literal everything Hyuck. If only you knew just how much you meant to me. If only you knew how much your playfully flirtatious little hugs and kisses meant to me. If only you knew, that I would do everything in my power to keep you happy at all times. If only you knew how painful it was for me to see your beautiful smile every single day, that beautiful smile that I wasn't able to kiss. Those beautiful eyes that didn't know the longing in my heart that I have for you. That beautiful laugh, oblivious to the fact that it was a melody that gave me goosebumps every single time I heard it.  
Lee Donghyuck, you give me a kind of happiness that I can't even begin to fathom. And I want to, no, *need* to be by your side for as long as I'm alive. I want to be the reason for your beautiful smile.  
I need to be able to be close to you like this everyday. I want to be able to keep you safe, for as long as I'm alive. And if you feel creeped out by now, which I'm so sure you are, then it's understandable and I guess I'll have to admire you from afar. Mind you, I'd still be doing everything in my power to keep you safe." He finally finished, Donghyuck had been silent through out his entire confession, he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. When he opened his eyes again, he was inches away from Donghyuck's face, the latter having tears in his eyes. He was speechless. He was never good with words, and upon seeing the worried expression drawn on Marks face, he knew he had to do something.. fast.  
".. Hyuck? Okay.. I'm sorry.. I probably creeped you out then huh? If you want to switch roommates now I tota-"  
He was cut off as Hyuck gently pressed their lips together before pulling away to ask "Do you ever shut up?"  
Smiling for a short second, he kissed the boy back. Gently and slowly, as though they had all the time in the world, which they did.  
Fingers caressing the younger boys hair, he pulls him closer, one hand fondling the hair at the bottom of his neck as the latter was snaking his arms around Marks waist.  
Considering their positions, they were extremely uncomfortable, but they didn't care.  
"Just so you know, I love you too" Hyuck said after breaking apart for air. Mark looked up at him, mesmerised by his beautiful eyes and glowing skin. Butterflies threatening to take over his body, he sighed, "Yeah, I figured" which caused the younger boy to start giggling. Those adorable giggles that never failed to make his heart beat race a 100 miles per hour.  
Ears turning red, he pulled the boy onto his lap, to which Hyuck lifted an amused eyebrow "mighty confident now aren't we?", he tried getting rid of the giddy feelings in his stomach with banter. (It didn't work.)  
"Oh shut up I've wanted to do this since like, for ever." Mark was turning shades of red with each passing second and Hyuck couldn't help but smile at his hyung. Tilting his head up a little he kissed him again, this time deeper, and Donghyuck felt like every cell in his entire body was on fire at his touch.  
They broke apart, gasping for air, and at that moment, neither of them could remember a happier time in their life.  
Hyuck rolled off Mark and snuggled into his side. He looked up at the older boy, eyes shining bright as he looked back, stroking the bottom of his neck. They stared into each others eyes, seemingly communicating through their thoughts as they stayed that way for a while, before Hyuck nuzzled his head against Marks neck. Entwining their fingers, and capturing Marks legs between his own, the memories of what led to the confession turning into a a mere nightmare, soon to be forgotten by the boy snuggled into his new Boyfriends arms.  
They felt safe that way. In each others arms, they would always be safe. They were each others home. 

Bodies still an entangled mess of limbs, their room door was opened the next morning, and hastily shut by a giggling Jisung, and a smirking Taeyong.  
"I told your'll he would be alright." 

They were awoken a few seconds later by excited whooping and cries of "finally!" seeping in through the crack of their door.  
They looked at each other through sleep filled gazes and grinned.  
Their members were idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS YOU'VE MADE IT TO THE END OF WHAT EVER THIS WAS!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this andd well if you diidd comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome and if you actually like this and want me to write more (which I actually doubt) please let me know in the comments <3  
> BYYYEEEEEEEEE :))


End file.
